Beryls Guardians Arise! A Yuri Adventure!
by shanejayell
Summary: A new group of Sailor Guardians has appeared! And they're kinda perverted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NONE of the characters from Sailor Moon, please don't sue me as I'm broke anyway. It's kinda obvious anyway, but this story will NOT fit into Sailor Moon canon. It's also not intended for younger readers AT ALL.

Sailor Moon H

Chapter: Zero!

"Beryl Beautiful Bondage!" the mysterious woman cried, carrying a black colored amulet.

"What." the five Sailor Soldiers blinked.

Suddenly leather straps exploded from the amulet, wrapping the woman in black. In seconds she was in a leather version of their sailor uniform, whith matching gloves and boots. Garters connected the boots to... one assumed a garter belt under the suit.

"Eeep," Sailor Moon 'eeped.'

"That's kind of hot."

"VENUS! Not now." Mars growled.

"Hey, I KNOW you have dojin as explicit as that," Venus shot back.

Mars blushed faintly.

Mercury sighed, "Could you two get a room?"

Moon decided just to ignore all that and addressed the leather clad woman. "We are the Sailor Soldiers, Guardians of Justice! Who are you?"

"I am Guardian Chastity!"

*everyone faceplanted over the choice of name*

"What?" Chastity asked innocently.

To be continued...?

Notes: Beryl decides to create her own 'Guardians.' Sadly she doesn't get the whole magical girl thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon H

Two

"So... Chastity-san, are there other...?" Sailor Mercury asked tentatively.

Ami had been delegated to ask her questions. Normally it would have been Usagi, but she wasn't too tactful. Plus she might try to feel her leather outfit. Heck, AMI was kind of oddly fascinated by it.

"Yes!" Chastity beamed, "there's me, Faith, Hope, Honor and Charity."

Mercury blinked, "What."

Mars HAD to jump in, "Do all of you have the same costumes?"

Chastity looked at her curiously, "No, we each have our own uniforms."

"Who else has a BAAAAAAAAD feeling about this?" Jupiter had to ask.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Bold Beryl Bondage!" Faith called out, the redhead holding a pink transformation item.

"Eeep!" Sailor Moon eeped.

"That's rubber." Mars sighed.

"Yup. I think that's rubber." Jupiter agreed. Plus the girl was nearly as busty as HER. It was disturbingly erotic looking, really.

"Holy crap that shows EVERYTHING. I can see her..."

"VENUS." Mars snapped.

"What? You can even see if she's a innie or a outie belly button." Venus said innocently.

"Oh, that. OK." Mars conceded.

"And LOOK at that camel toe..."

"VENUS."

To be continued...

Notes: Yes, I just find it funny pairing up those names and raunchy outfits. I'm weird. I also DO have a reason that Beryl has gone 'good' and will post it next, probably.


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon H

Interlude...

Luna addressed the meeting, held at the Hino Shrine after Chastity and Faith had left. "We've figured out what happened," Luna sighed.

"It's basically Sailor Moon's fault," Artemis added.

"Oh thanks a LOT," Usagi pouted. She paused a moment then had to ask, "What did I DO, then?"

"Sailor Moon destroyed Beryl with the Silver Crystal," Artemis said, "then she tried to use it to turn back time so that all of you could resume your lives."

(Not to mention brought then back from the DEAD. But Usagi having that kind of power was disturbing, so no one really wanted to dwell on that.)

"The problem is she was standing right over the caves the Negaverse were using, AND what was left of Beryl, when she did that," Luna sighed.

Ami got it first, "So the spill-over of energy brought them all back?!"

"Usagi, you idiot," Rei growled out, but it wasn't as biting as she could normally be. Everyone sort of agreed it maybe couldn't be helped...

"So why is Beryl good now?" Minako wondered.

"Our current theory is that when Sailor Moon defeated her, she accidentally drove out all the dark energy that had filled Beryl," Luna offered.

"So she soft of reverted to what she was like before she revolted against the Moon Kingdom," Makoto mused.

"Pretty much that," Artemis agreed.

"That does leave me wondering... why the erotic costumes on HER Guardians?" Ami asked.

Both cats sighed. "I have no idea...," Luna admitted.

"I was wondering... are they gender flipped versions of the Generals?" Minako asked.

"They died before the whole resurrection thing," Artemis offered, "so probably not."

"Good. Tho Zoisite DID look cute in a skirt," Minako smirked.

"MINA," several of the girls sighed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Some weeks ago...

"So," Beryl addressed the leader, "you found this magazine in a typical human dwelling?"

"Yes!" Chastity declared.

"Then we will use this as the basis of your new uniforms," Beryl declared, holding up a copy of 'Fetish Wear Monthly.'

"Hurrah!" her servants cried.

To be continued...

Notes: BASICALLY, Beryl is good now, but she's been 'reset' back to the Moon Kingdom version of her. So she has no modern experience and. honestly, is a bit spacy.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon H: A Yuri Adventure!

Chapter Four

They were fighting another 'monster of the week', an giant ogre that was swinging around a huge club wildly. (Not THAT kind of club. Pervert.) They would normally be able to handle it fairly easily, but it was rampaging in a crowded area, making it difficult to fight.

"We could REALLY use another person to herd this thing away," Mercury noted.

"Don't SAY that..." Venus yelped.

Exactly on cue, a mysterious woman ran out of the crowd. "Blazing Beryl Bondage!" Hope yelled, her white transformation amulet glowing.

"ACK," Sailor Moon covered her eyes.

"That's not even a costume! It's just lingerie!" Mars yelped, vaguely offended somehow.

"At least she's not as ... stacked as the other girls, or she'd pop out of that," Jupiter found herself observing.

The woman's outfit DID kind of look like a sailor suit, but again made out of segments of semi-clear lingerie. The 'base' of it was a kind of babydoll nightie, with a garterbelt that held up long, sexy stockings. She wore lacey gloves that went up past her elbows, and everything was tied together with gold ribbons.

"NICE!" Venus gave a thumbs up.

"VENUS," Mars scolded as the Guardian ran up to them.

"Guardian Hope," she introduced herself. "How can I help?"

"Do you have a special attack?" Sailor Moon asked eagerly.

"Nope," Hope replied cheerfully.

"WHAT." everyone chorused.

"But I'm very, VERY strong," Hope added. She ducked under the ogre's swing, then grabbed it by the leg and lifted. "Ugh!" she grunted as she flung it up and away.

"Wow," Mercury managed as it arched up, then crashed to earth, stunned.

"Okay, that was kind of cool," Sailor Moon conceded as they raced over to banish the monster.

To be continued...

Notes: I just find the idea of the frilliest Guardian so far being able to toss a truck funny.


	5. Chapter 5

Beryls Guardians Arise! A Yuri Adventure!

Chapter 5

"Bemused Beryl Bondage!" one figure cried

"Beryl Beneficient Bondage!" the other replied.

"We are... Guardian Lovers Honor and Charity!"

"WHAT." the five Sailor's said.

"So after leather, rubber and lace, we get spikes..." Jupiter noted.

"And I think Honor is wearing a dog collar too," Venus noted.

"Kinky," Mercuru observed.

"Maso!" Honor yelled.

"Sado!" Charity yelled.

Then together they finished, "LOVE LOVE COMBO ATTACK!"

Twin burst of energy from the two flew across the battlefield and blew up the latest monster.

"OK, this is just..." Sailor Moon sighed.

Mars patted her shoulder, "There there..."

"Think that's all of them?" Jupiter wondered.

"Chastity said there were just five...," Mercury observed.

Suddenly, Spanish guitar started up from nowhere.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon looked around.

Instead, a tall WOMAN with dark redhead appeared, wearing... a tailored WHITE tuxedo. "I am... Masked Kamen!"

"That's Beryl," Mars blinked.

"Totally Beryl," everyone elsed agreed.

"Really?" Sailor Moon blinked.

"MEAT BALL HEAD..." Mars growled.

To be continued...

Notes: Changed the title from Sailor Moon H since there's apparently already more than one story called that.


	6. Chapter 6

Beryl's Guardians Arise!

Chapter 6

Back at the Temple, after the latest Guardians and Tuxedo Beryl vanished again...

"Does anyone else feel like these girls are familiar, somehow?" Minako had to ask.

Everyone kind of looked at her thoughtfully.

"Not in a 'I slept with them' way," Mina added, acknowledging her reputation as the team slut, "just that it feels like we should know them."

"Hmm," Artemis frowned, Both he and Venus had clearer memories of the Moon Kingdom era, because of their posing as Princess Serenity...

Luna saw an odd look pass on Artemis' cat face. "What?" she demanded.

"Ohhhhh dear. Oh dear oh dear oh dear," Artemis muttered.

Mina frowned sat him, "What?!"

"The Moon Kingdom tended to get servants from Earth," Artemis murmured.

"So they were our servants?" Usagi asked.

"Oooohhh," Mina murmured as her eyes widened.

Artemis realized Venus got it, but not the others. "They were your chamber maids and... uhm... body servants, basically," he said.

"Body servants," Ami echoed, looking at him thoughtfully. "As in...?" she pressed.

"As in, washing you... making you up, dressing you... and occasionally relieving you of tension as needed," Artemis admitted.

"You mean we SLEPT WITH THEM?" Rei yelped, the shrine maiden looking rather shocked at the idea.

"Yes," Luna acknowledged, "you couldn't dally with the various princes, you'd be in-eligible for marriage. Another woman, though... that was another thing."

"I may never be able to look at those girls the same way again" Makoto muttered.

"Ditto," Rei agreed.

Usagi looked thoughtful, "So who was paired with who?" she wondered. Everyone just stared at her as Usagi added, "I'm just curious!"

"I'd take either the sadist or masochist ones," Mina murmured, smiling.

"Pervert," Rei growled.

Mina just smirked, "Yup."

To be continued...


End file.
